Surprise
by Twin-Kitten
Summary: Kitty has finally turned 18, and after weeks of planning she surprises Piotr. Kiotr of course. This is rated high for a reason, don't read if you can't handle it. COMPLETE
1. Phase 1 of Kitty

Summary/Warning: This is a one shot Kiotr (Kitty/Piotr). It is rated mature for a reason, and that reason is sex, lots of it. So if you don't want to read this or are too young to read this, don't read this. It is really simple. I welcome reviews on this. It might make me want to write a full story on it but right now I don't feel like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or anything else that you recognize as name brand. Don't sue me, because I don't have anything you would want, I swear. Half the time I don't even want my stuff.

Kitty phased her head through the wall of Piotr's bedroom, making sure he was asleep. Grinning she popped her head back out and ran to her room with a grin. Yup, the big Russian was asleep, and in some yummy boxers too. She grinned as she readied herself for the loss of her virginity. She had smoothed lotion and light perfume over her body, and had a small over night bag with some clothes for tomorrow and some toiletries for in the morning.

Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde had been 15 when she first met Piotr who was 19 at the time. They had been on opposite teams then, him with the Brotherhood and her with the X-Men. Kitty hadn't learned his name until almost a year later when he quit the Brotherhood for the X-Men. Professor X promised him the safety of his family, who Magneto was holding under threat to keep Piotr working for him. Until then she had only known him as Colossus, the man who could turn to steel.

He had almost never spoken during the battles and confrontations between the X-Men and the Brotherhood, and Kitty had been surprised to hear his adorable Russian accent, and surprised at the fact that he wasn't metal all the time like she had thought. He had been amazingly attractive at twenty (20) years old when he joined the team, his metal form interesting and appealing in ways, but his flesh was so much more beautiful.

At least that is what Kitty had thought when the Professor first introduced him. Even his name was attractive. Piotr Nikoliavitch Rasputin. Just thinking about his name sent shivers down Kitty's spine, she had gotten used to it and it didn't have the exact same effect as the first time.

When she had first heard it she had almost had an orgasm right there in front of everyone. As it was they had all looked at her oddly because of the gasp and violent shudder she had tried to repress. Now when she heard or thought about his full name she had to steer clear of Wolverine. Logan would surely smell the heavy arousal that always soaked her panties if she thought about Piotr too long.

A few months went by, the two of them getting to know each other, and Kitty turned sixteen (16). Not long after that Kitty convinced, partially seduced, and tricked Piotr into taking her as his girlfriend. He had protested heavily, not because he wasn't attracted to her. He most definitely was, which had been proven when she had climbed astride him while he was watching a movie.

They had been alone in the room and all she had to do was give his ear a little lick before she could see the thick bulge in his jeans swell up. When she had straddled him his groan had vibrated in his chest and she had rubbed her small, budding breasts against him. That had been the final straw in months of torment for the poor man. He had given in, despite his reservations about their age difference.

In the almost two (2) years since, Kitty had got him to do everything EXCEPT have sex with her, which was what she wanted more than anything. Piotr had brought her to orgasm with his thigh and his fingers, all of it through her jeans. He had let her grind against his groin until she came in her panties, wet and warm and aching for him to fill her.

Then more recently he had started rolling her beneath him, using his hands to spread her thighs as he would grind and buck into the hot spot between her thighs, until she came with a scream of pleasure that he would cover with his mouth. In those two years she had only made him soil himself once, and it had only been two months ago.

Kitty had been lightly studying Russian so that she could understand and help Piotr. She told him that she loved him, for the first time, while they were grinding away… in Russian. Piotr had frozen above her, lifted his head from where it had been kissing and nipping her neck and looked at her. When she said it again, Piotr's eyes had closed, his jaw had clenched, and he had thrust roughly against her. When he had gotten up after making her orgasm several times, with profuse apologies for his own orgasm, there had been a wet stain on the front of his jeans.

He did all this through her clothes and his, and she could only imagine how wonderful it would be when they were both naked and sweaty. He refused to do anything with her unless she had clothes on, saying that he was a gentleman and he was not going to break the law and his own morals just to satisfy his sexual urges with a minor. Well she was minor no more. Three weeks ago she had turned eighteen (18). Piotr had turned twenty-four (24) almost 4 months before her birthday.

The first week of Kitty being 18 everyone in the mansion had been vigilant about watching to find out if the long time couple was finally going to 'Do it'. Kitty had known that would happen and she had planned to wait as long as it took for everyone to give up and all the bets to be off. The first week most of the younger students and people who didn't really care had given up interest. The second week only the closest people in Kitty and Piotr's circles had been watching them. That included Logan, Ororo, Hank, Rogue, Remy (who had traded teams around the same time as Piotr), Jean, Scott, and the Professor.

It had not been easy for Kitty to plan her sensual attack on Piotr with all those mutants, and those nosy gossiping psychics (Xavier was the king of nosy, but he kept it to himself. Jean was the queen of nosy, surpassed only by the Professor, but was the one who would blab it around to everyone). So whenever she was around them she had thought about silly things like pop music, cartoons, candy, and school stuff. It had worked and Kitty had waited an extra week to be sure.

The first two weeks Piotr had been so jumpy it had taken all Kitty's will power to not laugh. He had been so panicked and afraid she would corner him and jump his bones… well his bone. And boy did Kitty ever want to jump that. From all their activities, Kitty had found out early that Piotr was a big guy and that EVERYTHING was in proportion. He was big… big like an SUV compared to a bicycle (Piotr was the SUV, internet porn guys were the compact car, and regular guys were bicycles. And they were pretty big on the internet from what Kitty had seen).

Nothing compared to Piotr. Not magazines, not the internet, not vibrators, nothing. Kitty wasn't sure they made condoms for guys his size, but she had bought the largest size she could find anyway. She didn't want to take any chances and she hoped he would fit the 'Hefty Man XXL' size, while at the same time she hoped he wouldn't.

But just incase, she had planned ahead… way ahead. Kitty had started taking birth control pills when she turned seventeen, which had raised suspicions, but when nothing happened everyone went with the story that she was trying to regulate her periods. Kitty had known she wanted Piotr to be the one to take her virginity since a few months after they started dating. Good thing Kitty knew how to plan ahead.

She had been planning for this night since Piotr's birthday. She had been working out extra hard, despite the already tough workouts that she had as an X-Woman. She had looked on the internet on how to 'prepare for losing your virginity' and she had done the exercises recommended, the flexing, the stretching, all of it. When she had completed that regimen she had looked up 'preparing for sex with a man who has a big penis'. Surprise! there had been advise and tricks that she had read and memorized.

Now she was ready. With a robe wrapped around her body to hide the skimpy lingerie she looked out in the hall. It was clear and she snuck easily down the hall, phasing into Piotr's room as soon as she reached the door. Casting a quick glance at him she smiled. He really was the sweetest, cutest, sexiest man alive. He was still asleep and he was spread out over his bed in a boyish sprawl, his dark hair brushing his brow and neck slightly. The rest of him was all man.

The sheet, and a sheet was all he had, was thrown off despite it being winter. Piotr was almost never cold, he was from Russia after all, but it was more than that. His body was a furnace and Kitty loved to sit on his lap and soak up his heat, like her name sake (the cat) soaks up sun. He was better than a hot steamy shower, better than a roaring fire, and better than a thick down or electric blanket.

Even in the darkness of his room, lit only by a glowing electric clock, Kitty could see his well defined muscles, his thick arms and thighs, his beautifully chiseled abs, and his powerful chest and shoulders. He could crush Kitty in a moment if he wanted to, but they both knew he would never hurt her. Kitty loved the slightly wicked thrill of having that powerful body surrounding her, touching her, and protecting her. The feeling of safety while wrapped in something so powerful and deadly was a big turn on for Kitty.

But it was mostly just Piotr being Piotr. When she had been kidnapped by the semi-harmless and childish Caliban it hadn't been the same, despite the fact the other big mutant had believed himself in love with her. When she had fought the Juggernaut she had never had the urge to turn bad and have him wrap her in his arms, even if they were the only arms on earth more powerful that Piotr's. It was Piotr's body that had drawn Kitty but it was his soul and his personality that made her love him.

And she was about to love him real good. She was going to love him up one side and down the other. She was going to love him so bad he would never let her out of his bed… or at least, she hoped so.

Author note:

I hope you liked part one and Part two is right there…. All you do is click on the little button.


	2. Phase 2 of Kitty's plan

Hey all this is chapter TWO! Oh yeah feel it, feel the love and the power… ahem anyway.. same warnings and other crap applies so , read on my little smut lovers. The smut bunny has bounced.

Kitty dropped her robe, revealing the soft silvery material of her lingerie. It was nothing more than a wisp of nearly see-through material that made a form fitting top that stopped at her ribs. Kitty's once small and budding breasts had become full and round. They weren't as big as Rogue' or some of the other girls' around the mansion but they filled the top very nicely. Her nipples were peaked already and the fabric showed that. Her lower half was only covered in a thong, and a thong didn't cover much.

Sweeping lip-gloss over her mouth Kitty smirked, Piotr didn't stand a chance. She had picked his favorite flavor. The one he always said was yummy after they had kissed, then he would come in for another taste. The flavor that always made him lick his lips when they were done making out, and made him lick her lips while they were. The one Kitty had stocked up on and wore when she was trying to seduce him. Kitty licked her own lips, tasting it quickly with a little laugh. Who would have thought that big man Piotr would fall for a girl who wore gummy-bear lip gloss.

Kitty grinned leaving her bag and robe in a pile at the foot of her man's bed. Then with a sly smile she slid into the soft cotton heaven, positioning her body so she didn't disturb his arm, which was flung out and sticking over the edge of the bed slightly. Grinning, she carefully pressed against his warm side. His skin was just as warm as she knew it would be, and within seconds his heat and musky masculine smell had surrounded her.

As she began to stroke her hand slowly and lightly across Piotr's lower belly, just above the hem of his boxers, he shifted muttering her name under his breath before shifting and settling back to his dreams. Kitty stifled a giggle. He was dreaming about her. Kissing his mouth lightly, she glanced down to see the front of his boxers rise with his erection. Glancing back up at him as her hand drifted over the growing cotton covered bulge, she saw him lick his lips and moan slightly.

Slithering down his body she planted a gummy-bear kiss on his rib cage, her fingers flicking over his nipple which hardened immediately. Slinking lower she kissed his well built abs, swirling her tongue in his navel before her finger slipped under the hem of his boxers. Kitty had bought these for him a while ago, and apparently they were his favorite pair judging by the remarks he got from the guys after danger room sessions concerning his 'Kitty shorts'. He seemed to wear them a lot.

They had little kittens prancing all over them. Piotr had laughed and asked if she thought he needed a reminder of who he belonged to, Kitty had responded with the same question concerning a beautiful pair of silky boy-shorts that had his name 'Piotr' embroidered across the buttocks. At which point he had given her a playful slap on the ass and pulled her in for a kiss.

With a grin she phased his shorts off throwing them across the room before turning her gaze back to Piotr's groin. So this was what had given her so much pleasure through denim. Touching her fingers to him she stroked upwards hesitantly, her eyes widening as he lengthened and swelled under her touch. With twinkle of feminine power in her eye she began to touch his cock more firmly, and he continued to grow under her hand.

Piotr had begun to thrash lightly, caught in an erotic dream about her. His body kept shuddering and his mouth kept whispering her name along with words she didn't understand. By the time Kitty had wrapped her fingers around, which didn't fit, he had stopped growing. When she added a second hand so that she could cover his entire width, he was saying her name very clearly along with softer word of encouragement the Kitty caught. Thick veins had appeared on his shaft, light blue and kitty trailed her fingers over these veins, which made his hips buck.

Just as she dipped her head to lick the hard tip of his cock, Piotr sat straight up, his eyes wide as he panted.

He stared down at her for a moment, then he shook his head and looked around, like he was trying to find out if he was still dreaming. Apparently he decided he was awake because his mouth dropped open and he sputtered at her. "Katya, vhat… vhat are you…" Piotr had to swallow then, because Kitty had just given his swollen head a long lick. He gasped reaching down to grip her shoulders, forcing her away from that sensitive and responsive part of him. "Vhat are you doing!"

Kitty purred lightly squirming and wiggling so that he could see her outfit while she spoke. "I'm making love to you Peter. I'm past 18 now. You can take me… I want you to take me." She licked her lips, a move that Piotr copied as her breasts swayed under the silvery material. He groaned, tasting the lip gloss as he watched her breasts move almost hypnotically.

Piotr was succumbing to her, she could see it. His eyes were fastened on her breasts and his hands had loosened on her enough that she slipped through them with a little wiggle. His hands dropped to the sides of her waist as she moved back up his body, her silky smooth legs rubbing against his slightly hairy ones. He watched her through slightly glazed eyes, panting.

When she climbed over his body she settled her thighs on either side of his hips, straddling him like she had before, only she didn't sink down onto him. Kitty leaned forward her breast touching his chest through the filmy material, her mouth hovering over his. "Tell me you want me Peter. Touch me how you want to touch me. Don't make me touch myself anymore…" Kitty purred sensually against his lips, not quite letting him have the kiss. Lifting one hand she leaned back placing it on his chest, still held up by her thighs and not letting his hard length touch the silky, hot, wet apex of her panties.

She lifted a hand, the other resting against his chest gently running her nails over his skin. She licked her fingers before her hand dropped to cup her breast. Using her wet fingers she twisted and plucked her nipple bringing it to a hard aching point while he watched, his lips parted and his eyes fastened on her. Whispering her love for him in Russian was the last straw.

His arms reached for her pulling her forward and up, her breast level with his mouth before he secured the hot wet cavern over her nipple, suckling roughly while his hands gripped and squeezed her waist, the fabric still frustratingly between them. Kitty sighed, her fingers threading through his jet black hair, holding his mouth to her breast the way she had dreamed of doing. When he used his teeth on her, she moaned, pressing forward into his mouth.

Piotr pulled back making Kitty groan at the loss of contact. Lifting his head he kissed her mouth and Kitty brightened kissing him back with passion. By the time he was done he had sucked, kissed, licked and nibbled all of her lip gloss away. He gave her a grin of pure wicked male satisfaction when she blinked at him dazedly. He put his mouth to hers again and she sank into him until her nipped her. Hard. Gasping she pulled away, one hand going up to her lips brushing them with her fingers. That was going to leave a mark, which seemed to be his reason for doing it judging by his smile.

Swatting him on the arm she leaned forward setting her head on his shoulder as his large slightly rough hands fondled and played with her breasts, he was instantly forgiven as his large fingers tweaked her nipples, sending jolts of wet heat between her thighs. She jumped arching against him and he only chuckled. His hand drifted down and Kitty's anticipation grew as he lifted the hem of her top. When he pulled it away, dropping it next to his bed, her body was almost completely bare and he grinned.

"Keetty, you are so beoti-ful beautiful." Using only his arms again he lifted her, burying his face between the two soft pillows of her breasts feathering kisses over the pale skin. While he did this one hand held her up, the other had traveled down to investigate her thong. He tugged, twisted, and played with the strap in the back until Kitty was mewling with need. He was tormenting her with her panties, gently moving the fabric so that it pressed and rubbed in all the right places, including against her clit.

With another grin of pride at bringing his girl to such a state he gently eased her down until she was resting against the heavy male muscle that was standing erect at his groin. She whimpered and tried to move but Piotr was holding her so that she couldn't. Kitty felt like she was going to cry. The friction and the goal she had been striving for was being denied her. When she sobbed with arousal Piotr whispered soothingly in her ear stroking her back and body with long soothing strokes until she was calmer.

Then with a smirk her rolled her onto her back and pinned her with an arm resting firmly on her ribcage, just under her breasts. He moved down her body kissing her quivering belly. Kitty gasped knowing what he was about to do, and she wanted it, but not right now. Right now she wanted the real thing. "Peter, please!" Her voice hiccupped as his fingers dipped between her thighs just barely brushing over the wet folds and small string of her underwear. "Peter, I need the real thing, I need you inside me…" She gasped trying to squirm towards and away from his blunt fingers at the same time.

She couldn't move though, he was holding her in place gently but very effectively and when his hand twisted in the front of her panties and he gave her a look of warning she gasped gritting her teeth as he gave the fragile material a jerk, ripping it easily, but stimulating her even further. Planting a kiss just above her small patch of curls, he spread her thighs, settling his wide shoulders between them. Then ducking his head he nuzzled his nose against her clit. Her hips bucked against him, and he took that as a sign to bring his tongue into action.

His arm dropped from under her breast with a brief brush over her shivering body before both his hands firmly gripped her hips, his mouth opening to drink some of the warm juices that had accumulated in her folds. She bit her lip, a soft wail keening out of her, and his tongue swept up the line of her cunt, fluttering over her clit before moving down again. Positioning his mouth Piotr pulled her towards him, her skin sliding erotically against the bed.

His tongue circled the small and tight hole of her body with wide strokes of his tongue. When she went limp panting he slipped his wet muscle inside, wiggling it slowly, back and forth. Kitty's hands clutched at the bed and she was panting his name now, her body quivering close to release. As he thrust his tongue in and out Kitty began to thrash her body, Piotr's hands the only thing holding her to his mouth. Her legs finally found purchase wrapping around his shoulders as best they could as she tried to lift her hips against him.

Lifting his mouth he wrapped his lips around her swollen nub, suckling lightly, When Kitty yelped, he gave her a rough pull of his mouth, her body coming apart under his mouth, flooding with her release. Piotr licked and drank her until she was lying trembling on his bed, her eyes closed, her head thrown back on his pillows. With a smile he licked his lips moving his large body up her limp form kissing her hips, ribs, breasts, neck, and finally her mouth.

When Piotr settled his body to the side of hers, his large hands traveling over her petite body Kitty gave a weak smile turning her face to nuzzle into his neck. Piotr used one hand to stroke her face, sweeping her soft slightly tangled hair off her face, his mouth kissing her forehead. Kitty panted, her body quivering next to his, "Piotr please, I'm ready… please." Kitty lifted her hips pressing into his thick thigh in need.

Piotr shook his head, "Neit my little Keetten Kitten. You are noot not ready." When Kitty started to protest Piotr covered her mouth with his. "You are vet wet…" Piotr grinned his hand traveling between her thighs to brush over her damp curls. "nice und and vet wet." He kissed her again, roughly, hungrily. Before lifting his head to look down at her. "But you are noot quite ready."

Kitty was about to ask what he meant when his large blunt finger pushed into her. She gasped her hips lifting into his hand then sinking back. Kitty had thought she was ready but as his finger sank deeper into her, she gasped, her body stretching with a soft aching pain spreading through her pelvis. When Kitty started to whimper in pain, Piotr pulled back. Kitty sighed in relief, then when Piotr sank his finger into her again she squirmed. The pain was duller but was still a throb, but it eased with each slow thrust of his finger.

When the pain had dissolved into tremors of excitement, Piotr began to twist his finger while thrusting his hand deeper. This brought pleasure and a bit of pain as part of her was penetrated. Suddenly his finger bumped against something and Kitty yelped, Piotr's finger gently rubbed the soft wall of her virginity with the blunt tip of his finger, his thumb stroking over her clit.

After a few minutes of that Kitty was warm and writhing under his hand, panting and gasping his name. When he pulled his hand away Kitty groaned, trying to grab his hand and force him back to her body. Piotr only chuckled using his other hand to pull her arms above her head, pinning her wrists. Then his fingers were back touching and stroking her folds. When one finger slipped inside Kitty smiled, when a second finger thrust in next to it she screamed, her face turning to muffle against the pillow as she sobbed.

Piotr gently kissed her face, sipping her tears away and giving her warm loving kisses, his fingers not moving inside her. When she had calmed down and her body was clamping lightly around his fingers her muscles adjusting by themselves, Piotr slowly began to twist and move his fingers. They went through the same thing when he added a third finger, but instead of making noise Kitty had bit her lip stifling her cry of pain. Piotr brought her to climax then, using his three fingers and his thumb strumming her soft nub.

"Now you are ready, mine dearling." Kitty sighed when he used the soft pet name, but shook her head. "Peter, I don't think I can. I've already come twice… I don't think I can do it again." Piotr grinned down at her with a wicked male twinkle in his eye.

"Kitten, you vill will come many times zhis this night. You moost must troost trust me." Piotr smiled, rolling away from her and reaching into his night stand. He pulled out a stack of plastic sealed condoms. They didn't have any markings or brand names on the package. "Peter, I know those are condoms but what are they?"

He chuckled, "I asked Mr. McCoy to make me coondooms condoms. Store brands don' feet fit." When Kitty's eyes widened Piotr grinned in pride, his swollen erection twitching. Kitty laid back and watched him with wide eyes as he ripped open the package and pinched the tip, rolling it over his length. When Piotr kneeled between her legs leaning forward to lay on top of her, holding his weight on his arms, Kitty purred. This was nice, oh this was very nice.

Piotr smiled and guided her legs around his waist, helping her hook her feet behind his back. Then he pressed forward his tip bumping against her opening before pushing inside. Kitty closed her eyes, her body tensing as his large erection stretched her even further than his fingers had. Piotr froze, whispering for her to relax. When she did, he pushed deeper, her body spasming and clenching as it adjusted and shifted around him. Finally Piotr was bumping up against her thin barrier.

"Keetty, zhis is going to hart hurt." Piotr whispered, and Kitty nodded bracing herself, her arms wrapped around his neck as his hands held her hips. Exhaling against her hair Piotr thrust forward, leaning his broad muscular shoulder over her face to help muffle her noises. Kitty's mouth dropped open to scream but when his skin brushed over her lips her mouth lifted, instinctively sinking her teeth into the thick muscle as heat and pain speared through her small body.

Piotr found the bite to be extremely erotic and before he could stop it his hips had bucked thrusting slightly deeper. He grit his teeth, his dark blue eyes closing as he fought to stay still. Piotr didn't want to hurt her, but now that he had he didn't want to make it worse. So he stayed as still as possible, trying to think of something not related to Kitty or the fact that she was in his bed.

Mean while Kitty had her eyes open and was looking up at him. The pain had faded and now she felt very… restless. Wasn't he supposed to be moving? Piotr was holding himself above her, his arms braced around her body. His face was tense and his eyes were clenched closed, he was breathing slowly and mumbling in Russian. From what Kitty could translate in this situation, which made it very hard to concentrate, he was talking about paint colors.

"Uh... Peter?" Kitty hesitantly whispered. "Are you alright?" Piotr swallowed and nodded, his voice rough as he whispered, "Keetty… Does it stel still hart hurt?" His eyes were still closed tightly, but his forehead had dropped to press to hers, his mouth pressing light kisses to her face and lips.

"No… Wh why..OH!" Kitty started to ask him why he wasn't moving, but almost as soon as she said it didn't hurt any more, he had started to move, making her gasp in surprised pleasure as his thickness moved inside her. Above her Piotr groaned, his head dropping again to rest in the crook of her neck. His breath was moist and warm as he spoke again, his eyes finally opening while his thick black lashes brushed over her skin in butterfly kisses.

"Keetty… Hold on." He couldn't say more, he was caught up in kissing and nipping her neck. Kitty gripped his neck and shoulders tightly, her arms wrapped around him. With a deep sound in his chest, Piotr dropped more of his body weight onto her, his hands sliding down her body to grip her hips in his hands again. His body flexed and he pulled away from her, making Kitty whimper. When he slammed forward Kitty cried out, her fingers digging into his body.

As he pulled back again, her eyes landed on the bright red bite mark. The indentations of her teeth were purple and would probably be a bruise in the morning, but she hadn't broken the skin. As he thrust forward, his heavy length sinking deep inside her, Piotr's body lurched up. Kitty opened her mouth in a gasp and when he pulled back, she licked and suckled the spot where she had marked him.

Piotr bucked involuntarily and groaned loudly, the vibration of his chest reverberating against her. His body bumped up against something inside her and Kitty froze. When he did it again, she arched, trying to press closer to him, her tight walls clamping down making him throw his head back, the corded muscles tight and visible.

Kitty climaxed quickly, her body going soft and satisfied beneath him. With a small smile for her that was quickly forgotten by Piotr, he thrust a few more times before he shuddered, his whole body trembling above her. He orgasmed, his own teeth fastening near her collar bone lightly. As his body relaxed, he still tried to keep his weight off of her, his tongue rubbing over the bite gently.

His muscles were quivering and Kitty realized what he was doing. When he tried to shift his body to the side, weak with the deeply relaxing feeling flooding through him, Kitty lifted a hand to his jaw. Cupping his face she nudged him to look at her. With a loving smile she gently pulled him down, directly on top of her. Piotr protested at first, he weighed 250 pounds while Kitty only weighed about 110. He was over twice her size and he didn't want to crush her.

But when Kitty kissed his upper arm, which was quivering as he tried not to collapse on top of her, he gave in. Carefully, his deep love for Kitty obvious in the care he took not to crush her, he lowered his bulk to cover her small body. As his cock pulled out of her with a soft movement, he leaned to the side, reaching down to remove his condom. Kitty watched him as he did this, and with a flick of his wrist, Piotr threw the used latex in the trash can.

With a deep sigh, he lay down, his arms wrapping around her small body, their heads sharing a pillow. Kitty cuddled against his naked body, her eyes drifting closed. Piotr watched her yawn, her small tongue curling just like the pet she was nicknamed for, and he smiled, rubbing his cheek on the top of her head.

"Dearling…" Piotr whispered and Kitty responded with a soft murmur, "Dearling… I vant you know how mooch much I love you. I vill love you forever…" Kitty smiled sleepily nodding against his chest. "Zhere vas a Keetty shaped hole in mine heart… None can ever take your place…" Dropping a gentle kiss to her mouth, both of the young lovers fell asleep, Kitty cradled beneath Piotr's large protective body, while her arms wrapped around him holding him lovingly.


	3. Mission accomplished

This is the end of what was supposed to be a one shot Kiotr and expanded into a two shot.. Now that I am adding a humorous little ending it is a three shot… This part isn't really needed to complete the story, but it is just a little cute bit of fluff.

The next morning as Kitty and Piotr got ready for the Danger Room session, in the separate men's and women's lockers, their experiences were very different.

_In the Men's Locker_

Piotr walked in with the small(well it was medium, but it IS Piotr) duffle bag. It had his change of clothes for after the session. His uniform was in his locker along with his boots and his toiletries. Bobby Drake was already in the Locker Room taking off his shoes. As Piotr opened his own locker and set down the duffle on the bench. Just as he was sitting to take off his own shoes, Scott Summers walked in with his own change of clothes thrown over his arm.

"Hey Scott, how's it hanging? I see that Jean is still frisky…" Bobby laughed and Scott rolled his eyes even as he shifted his shirt to hide the bright hikey on his neck.

"Shut up Bobby." Scott shook his head and opened his locker with a little more force than Piotr had but otherwise he didn't pay any other attention to Bobby.

Bobby stripped off his shirt as he stood up laughing. Throwing his shirt into the locker he turned to Piotr. "So Petey Pureheart… Still no luck with Kitty?" Bobby laughed again expecting Piotr to blush and either ignore him or threaten him. Instead Piotr stood up and pulled off his own shirt, turning to fold it and put it on a shelf in his own locker.

Bobby gasped and that made Scott turn and look. Then Scott made a strangled noise in his throat. Piotr's shoulders were covered in scratches. When he turned around Scott sounded like he was choking. The small set of teeth marks on his shoulder along with the purplish bruise/hickey surrounding it. There was another set on his ribs and one on his upper arm.

As Piotr pulled the stretchy red shirt of his uniform over his head and down to cover the marks, he didn't say anything. Bobby did though.

"Holy Crap… Petey cheated on Kitty!" Bobby's eyes widened then he grinned. "So does this mean you and Kitty broke up. Cause' she is a sweet little…" Bobby was cut off when Piotr's hand wrapped around his throat. Scott only shook his head and continued dressing.

"If you touch mine Keettan kitten I vill keel kill you…" Piotr's voice was soft and full of menace. When his voice was loud and angry Bobby knew that Piotr wasn't serious, but his voice like this promised true harm for the Ice Man. Bobby gripped Piotr's wrist, wriggling in his grasp and gasping.

"Peter. That's enough. Bobby was just joking I'm sure." Scott broke them up with his 'leader' voice and Piotr dropped Bobby the few inches to the floor and turned to his locker to finish dressing. Bobby gasped for air, but he left Piotr alone, even when he saw the small bite mark on the large Russian's thigh as he changed his pants.

After a few minutes of silence though, he couldn't take it anymore. Bobby needed to talk and cause trouble. Just as Piotr was pulling on his boots, he spoke up. "So if you didn't cheat on Kitty, that means… You did Kitty!" Bobby exclaimed, quickly leaping over the bench to run out the door before Piotr could react. But instead of excaping his fate, he ran straight into Wolverine.

The Canadian man's hand clenched and his claws shot out of his knuckles with a soft snickt sound. "You wanna repeat that Bub?" He growled at Bobby but he was staring at Piotr, who immediately activated his mutation, covering his body with organic metal. Wolverine lunged at him…

_In the Women's Locker._

Kitty and Rogue walked in together talking softly about something or other, while Ororo followed them in. They all set down their assorted bags or clothes as they opened their lockers with the garbled chatter girls are so good at. Jean walked in and joined in with smiles to and from the others.

When Kitty took off her shirt at first, nothing happened. She was facing her locker as she talked and when Ororo turned her head to respond, she gasped. There were light marks, bites and hickeys, down her back and spine as well as over her shoulders. She also had a light whisker burn that had turned her skin slightly reddish pink.

All the other girls looked at Ororo, even Kitty, and they followed her gaze to Kitty's back. Kitty couldn't see but she had tried to crank her neck and head around so she could see what they were looking at. "What ? What is it? It isn't like a bug or anything is it?"

The other three girls shook their heads and motioned to the set of tilted mirrors in the corner. Kitty rushed over and turned to look at her back with the others following. "Oh my god… This is soooooo embarrassing…." Kitty dropped her face into her hands as she sank down on the bench.

Jean cleared her throat and spoke softly. "Just so we don't jump to the wrong conclusion… Do you have a rash, or did Petey do that?" They all knew the answer but it was always nice to ask before they started to talk about it. Kitty sighed and lifted her head from her hands to look at them, blushing heavily. "Peter…" Her voice was soft but all the girls could hear the affection in the way she said his name.

Rogue spoke up then. "Ya know I have just the thang…" She went back to her locker and pulled out a jar walking back and twisting off the top. "I got the same problem girl. Logan gives the worst whisker burn, even though he shaves almost three times a day…"

Lucky for Rogue, the Professor and Mr. McCoy had found out how anti-mutants work(mutants that can cancel out other mutant powers) and they had used that info to create a device that they tested then implanted it in Rogue's brain. Now she could turn her powers on and off at will. Motioning for Kitty to turn around she began to gently rub in the smooth cream.

Jean and Ororo sat down next to Rogue and Kitty with big smiles. "Katherine, I'm so very proud of you… I was actually surprised Peter was able to wait so long, especially with you tempting him all the time." Ororo said that and Kitty blushed hard, the bright pink of her skin spreading down her neck.

"So spill Kitty… We want details!" Jean grinned in excitement, almost bouncing on the bench.

"Yeah girl… Does 'tall, dark, and Russian' live up to the name Colossus?" Rogue laughed looking over her shoulder to look into Kitty's face. Kitty giggled then with a look at each of them, she nodded and burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah… Mr. McCoy even had to make him special condoms…" Kitty laughed when Rogue and Jean's eyes widened, while Ororo just looked thoughtful. Kitty arched an eyebrow… "Miss Monroe… no offense but I don't want you thinking about Peter with that look on your face…"

"I'm sorry Katherine but I was just thinking… That must have been around the time when Hank became so interested in latex…" Ororo got this dreamy look on her face and Jean, Rogue, and Kitty stared at her. "Oh hush… leave me and my bed-beast alone…" Ororo laughed and waved her hand in front of their faces. "I thought we wanted to hear about Kitty and Mr. Rasputin."

Rogue and Jean nodded, but they gave Ororo another look before turning on Kitty. "Yeah.. So tell all." Rogue grinned and leaned close. Kitty blushed and began to tell them the highlights of her night. Just as she was getting to some of the better parts there was a loud thump against one of the walls. Incidentally it was the one that separated the boys and the girls.

They just stared at the wall for a moment, trading looks between them, but when a second, louder thud sounded through the wall, along with cracking plaster on their side, Kitty grabbed her shirt and they all rushed out.

When they reached the door of the Men's Locker, Remy stood outside leaning against the wall in his uniform already and shuffling cards. He liked to change in his room for some reason that he wouldn't share, but it probably had something to do with the fact that he wanted Rogue and Logan knew it. They could hardly be in the same room together with out going for each others throats.

"I wouldn't go in dere there ifin if I was you, mon cherries…" His slow drawl was directed at all of them but even though his eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses, they all knew his red and black eyes were fastened on Rogue.

"Outta the way Swamp Rat." Rogue growled and Remy shrugged.

"Don don't say Remy din didn't warm ya, sweet… Bigin big fight an I wouldn't want Remy's little River Rat gettin hurt." Remy shrugged and stepped aside to let them pass.

"I ain't yours swamp breath." Rogue growled shoving past him, the other girls following. Remy laughed and followed them, muttering something about liking his women feisty.

The sight they found was quite astounding. Piotr was in his uniform but he was wearing any of his other gear, while wolverine was in his regular jeans and tee-shirt. That wasn't the astounding part. Piotr was transformed, making him seven and a half feet tall and about 500 pounds, and Logan, who weighed about 200 pounds and was not even 6 feet tall, had his claws out and pointed at Petey's chest.

Scott and Bobby were standing near by and staring at the two fighters. Well, one fighter. Logan was fighting, but Piotr was just taking it without fighting back or speaking. Nothing Logan did could actually hurt him.

Bobby grinned at the girls as they walked in, he was still next to the door where he had ran into Logan. Leaning over he whispered "Logan just threw Petey into the wall. Twice!" He actually sounded excited and Kitty gasped at him, swinging her fist to punch him in the nose. She hit him but he didn't start bleeding or anything like that. She was too busy rushing over to try and separate the two men, she hadn't really put any force behind it.

When Piotr saw her coming up behind Logan, he gave her a soft smile, even in his metal form the smile was cute and boyish. "What are you grinning at Bub… If you touched half-pint (Kitty), I'll gut you." Piotr sighed but didn't say anything.

"Mr. Logan! What are you doing!" Kitty grabbed his arm and yanked, which of course, accomplished nothing. "Let Peter go right now!"

"Kitty, go stand with the other girls. I'll take care of this. If Ruskie here defiled you I'll kill him." Logan growled, and shook Kitty off his arm roughly pushing her back slightly. Piotr's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"You vill noot talk to mine Keetty like zhat…" Piotr's voice was deep and before Kitty could say 'Oh no', Piotr had grabbed Logan and thrown him against the opposite wall. With out another look at the other man, he moved in front of Kitty, the ground shaking slightly with his every step.

Gently he wrapped his metal arms around her and bent his head the long distance to nuzzle her hair. His hands moved up and down her body stroking her possessively and almost sexually. His voice was soft and affectionate as he spoke. "You are alright, da?" His eyes closed as he kissed the side of her face.

Kitty grinned, forgetting they had an audience and she snuggled into his arms. "Yeah, I'm great. Thanks." Tilting her face up for a kiss, Piotr leaned in, his mouth brushing over hers lightly. Kitty was always surprised when she touched Piotr's metal body. You would think it would be cold, but it wasn't, it was just as warm as his natural skin, only much harder.

A growl echoed behind them and they lifted their heads looking over at Logan. Logan was about to launch into a tirade when he was stopped by a soft southern voice. "Logan… Leave 'em alone." Logan turned to Rogue in surprise, about object, and she stopped him with a hand on his face. "Shut up. Ya know they have been together for years. They are both 18 now, they love each other. Hell, ya didn't even wait for meh me to be 18… Let 'em be."

When Logan started to protest again, Rogue took his hand and dragged him out of the locker room. The rest of them traded looks, before Jean smiled. "Scott, let's cancel training today. It is Saturday. Let's all go back to bed." She smiled and Scott couldn't refuse her. They left hand in hand.

Ororo turned around just as Hank was coming into the locker room. He was surprised to see her, but before he could say anything, she wrapped her dark skinned arms around his furry blue one and tugged him back out the door. Bobby just sighed and left.

Once they were all gone, Piotr relaxed slightly, dipping his head to kiss her mouth more firmly. Kitty giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sveetling… I didn' teel tell zhem anyzhing…" Piotr sounded ashamed and embarrassed that he couldn't keep it a secret.

"That's okay Peter. The girls guessed it too. Besides we would have had to tell them why I was in your room all the time, and lying to psychics is a bad idea.." Kitty grinned and tucked her face into his metal neck. With a deep breath, Piotr relaxed fully and his metal slid away with soft clinks and whooshes, his body shrinking back to his normal proportions.

With a grin and a few soft words in Russian he swung her up into his arms and carried her back to his room.

THE END

For real this time.


End file.
